


learning to be human

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Frustration, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: this is another crackfic, isa is pissed that lea messed up their chance to hold hands at the beach & terra honestly has no idea what is going on.





	learning to be human

Isa was a complicated, albeit emotionally constipated, individual who at the moment felt in his guts the fiery rage that only came from being denied something that was absolutely supposed to be in the bag. Everything that he had been through, everything that he had suffered... And for Lea to ruin it in one hand motion was absolutely unforgivable. Everything had been perfect for the two of them. A day at the beach to relax a little bit and try to unwind despite the fact that everyone was still thinking about Sora's disappearance. Isa thought it would be the perfect time... 

But no, Lea had to make a fist instead of taking his hand like had been planned! Isa had even gently brushed their hands together in order to try and urge the other man into action but instead he got nothing. Absolutely nothing. Unsure of who else to bring this up to he found himself sitting on the counter of the kitchen while Terra was making some sort of... concoction? His frustration had bubbled over and for the first time Isa had started to spill how poorly he felt about the fact that his best friend had once again screwed up their future relationship by chance.

**"All he had to do was open his hand just a little bit, and I could have taken it... Or he could have taken mine. Either way once again Lea has managed to ruin everything I was building up towards."** Sure Isa was probably being a little bit on the dramatic side but that didn't matter. He had every right to be dramatic now that he had his heart back. His emotions were hard to manage since he was a little bit out of practice with it. Otherwise he probably would have ended up keeping this all to himself again like he had done in the past.

Terra however was mildly confused and disinterested in what Isa was having to say. Having spent ten years as someone's body puppet he wasn't really adjusting well to having control of his own body again. **"Listen, Isa, I know we technically spent the last... Ten years hanging out but I'm really not sure how to help you with this. Maybe you should find someone who actually had a chance to interact with other human beings in the last decade?"** Though really that cut his options down a lot considering nobodies weren't exactly humans.

Isa watched as Terra poured syrup onto the peanut butter and... marshmallow... sandwich he was making in disgust. He knew that the other man hadn't had any control over what he had consumed or done in the past few years but that seemed to be a little bit overboard. Not that he could really say anything. All of them were kind of in a weird place right now. **"You have to have some sort of advice after all... You and Aqua were... Close?"** The sound of Terra's snorting and the syrup bottle slipping from his fingers stopped Isa from saying anything else.

**"Aqua is a lesbian and pretty much my sister. It's hard to think of her ever being anything other than my sister. Just like Ven is my brother."** The fact that people thought that the trio was anything other than sibling-like made him confused beyond belief. What else were kids who were raised by the same man? Who lived in the same house? Who grew up together like family? Plus, like he'd said Aqua was definitely a lesbian. She had the biggest crush on Cinderella before all of... That had happened.

But Terra did have a point, at least a little bit of one. Asking a dude who was currently stuffing a peanut butter, syrup and marshmallow sandwich into his mouth for relationship advice probably wasn't the best idea. Sliding off of the counter he sighed and hoped that none of that mess got onto his clothes. The last thing he needed was a sticky nightmare from this failed bonding exercise. At least he figured it was a failure. Maybe he would have better luck asking someone who hadn't spent the last ten years without a heart or body? 

Or maybe he could ask Aqua her opinion since apparently she had at least had experience with having a crush on someone. Though she hadn't exactly spent the last few years in the light herself she was still at least a better bit of insight than... This disaster. **"Make sure you clean up that mess. I don't need to put my hand in a puddle of syrup, again."** It had happened before and he hadn't been sure who had made the mess but now it was pretty clear it had been Terra. Isa wondered what other messes he found around here were the result of his cooking experiments.

Taking the noncommittal noise as a promise to clean up Isa went to go try his luck at finding someone else to help him with his problem. Hopefully it would go better than this disaster as he left Terra stuffing his face full of probably what was an awful tasting sandwich.


End file.
